A feature of this invention is to provide a method of assembling an electric motor which permits the accurate positioning of the stator relative to the rotor and to the motor shaft and which permits the efficient use of a curable epoxy resin in securing the motor parts together. The resin is not cured until the assembly of rigid first end bell, stator, rotor, shaft and second end bell is complete and firmly held after which the resin is activated and the contacting peripheral portions of the second end bells are secured together as by a pair of diametrically opposite fasteners such as screws or clips.
The prior art considered in preparing this application consisted of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,816; 3,176,172; 3,437,853; 2,819,417 and 3,482,125.